Sorceress
The Sorceress is the Area 8 boss. She becomes available for challenge once the player has conquered the Hide-out and the Lookout. Defeating the Sorceress will yield anywhere between 50,000-125,000 Gold. She can also drop Onix in place of a bag of Gold. Background Humans have not really been known for magical arts, as most institutions are at most slightly above average when it comes to Magic mastery. The Sorceress has studied these mystic practices for her entire life, and has perfected the manipulation of no less than three elements. She may or may not also be the director of a secret guild in the Area which has uncovered the secrets to one of the most powerful spells in the world - but this is unknown. Behavior The Sorceress moves very slowly, but her offensive capabilities are extreme. She has three attacks: *Lightning. The Sorceress shoots out a bolt of lightning at the player's location. It is sustained for about five seconds, and moves with her. If she changes direction, it is mirrored to the opposite side of the screen at the same angle. *Missile Storm. The Sorceress summons a circle of Missiles around her, which then fire off in the player's direction. If the player moves during the attack, the next Missiles will follow. *Fifteen Vortices. The Sorceress shoots out three bursts of five vortices, one aimed at the player, one each 40 degrees above and below, and one each 80 degrees above and below. She will never use the same attack twice in a row, but she can use two attacks back-to-back without using the third. Strategy Given the types of attacks the player has encountered so far, her Lightning attack is likely the most dangerous. It comes out very quickly, is mostly unpredictable and hurts a lot. Without extra points in Vitality, getting hit by the Lightning is almost a guaranteed kill. This makes the Sorceress one of the most difficult bosses in the game, relatively speaking. Be ready for Lightning after every attack that is not Lightning - in other words, get as far away from her as you can, preferably up or down the screen so that, after it comes out, you can return to her horizontal and resume your attack. Missile Storm is pretty simple to avoid, but other attacks can be used before all the Missiles have fired. Once you start moving away from the Missiles, keep moving until either she has cast Lightning, or you can safely arrive at her side to get back to slashing. Fifteen Vortices is not to be underestimated. Like when battling Poseidon, the whirlpool has a large hitbox. If you are too close to the Sorceress when she uses it, one will surely hit you, taking off up to a third of your health. When the whirlpools pass, immediately duck to a side in case a Lightning comes. For offensive purposes, get as long a sword as you can. The greater distance you can be from her, the better. The Coin of Bravery is very useful for this purpose, since hugging the side of the screen reduces the chances of a Lightning killing you. Be patient; getting too greedy will almost always result in death, mostly from Lightning but all three of her moves are potent. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses